


Love and Apartments

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbor's dog won't shut up but the neighbor is really cute so everyone lets it slide au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about living in a cheap apartment in Tokyo was that, while the price was good and everything was in walking distance, the apartment was still cheap. Meaning that as Rin laid down to finally get some sleep, fan on and windows cracked open to let some cool air in, he could suddenly hear every little sound from his neighbors. And he was more than certain that they could hear every sound Haru and him made. 

There was no privacy in the city. 

Closing his eyes yet again, Rin tried to go to sleep. But his neighbor on the right was either doing cardio or moving furniture. The people upstairs were really enjoying their evening. Rin was sure there was a baby not too far away. And was that a dog?

He focused on the sound of the bathroom door slide open after Haru finished his bath. 

"It's hot," Rin complained as Haru slid into bed with him. 

Rin stretched his arm out so Haru could scoot in closer. He shuddered when he felt Haru's cold, damp hair plop down on his chest. 

"You're going to get sick," Rin chided. Sometimes with Haru he felt like he had to play over concerned mother. Especially when he decided to sleep naked without properly drying his hair. 

Haru rubbed his damp hair against Rin's chin, "No I won't." 

Rin sighed and kissed his boyfriend's damp hair goodnight. 

The next morning Rin woke up first to go for a jog. His neighbors were noisiest at night, so they probably hated Rin at five in the morning. Which he wasn't sorry for one bit. 

When he got back home Haru was already awake and cooking breakfast. Their kitchen was more like a cooking space to heat up food. But Haru had somehow magically worked with it to the best of his abilities. 

"I thought you'd be bathing," Rin kissed Haru's cheek. 

"Was waiting on you," Haru set up a small tray of food. 

Rin tried to hide his blush as he took the tray from Haru's hands. Since moving into their new home they had yet to break in the tub together. And that excited Rin. He was still living on the adrenaline from his morning run. And now Haru was being domestic, and sweet, and there was actually no mackerel on his tray. 

Which reminded Rin that they really needed to go grocery shopping. 

"I'll go shopping later," Haru sat down next to Rin on the floor. Rin smiled at Haru's ability to read him. 

"Did you sleep okay?" Rin asked through a mouthful of rice. 

"No," Haru took a sip of his soup, "somebody kept tossing and turning. Kept me awake the whole night." 

Rin finished his breakfast, "Well, you get the bed all day." He was a little mad that he disturbed Haru's sleep, and he was feeling extremely tired still. "I'm going to wash up," He made sure it didn't sound like an open invite for Haru to join. He wasn't feeling very up to it anymore. 

Haru just nodded and watched him go. 

Rin walked out from the bath in his towel. Haru had the dishes finished and was flipping through stations on their tiny TV. He stopped on the news and stood up. 

"I was joking," Rin knew that Haru wouldn't feel the need to say that if he hadn't thrown his little tantrum. 

Rin placed his hand on Haru's cheek, pulling him into a kiss. He placed his forehead against Haru's and smiled. 

"I love you," Rin whispered. 

Now it was Haru's turn to try and hide his obvious blush, "Just get ready for work." 

Rin took his towel off and tossed it onto Haru's head. He heard Haru grumble something, but chose to ignore it. Rin got dressed and was out the door within minutes. 

"Rin," Haru held out an umbrella to him. 

Rin looked at it and then up at the cloudy sky. That was their only umbrella and Haru was probably going to need it more than he would, "You use it." He leaned in to give Haru a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek. 

They pulled apart when the door next to them slammed shut. The sound of a dog barking could be heard on the other side along with a man's voice. A neighbor who was obviously not aware of the gay couple living next to him, Rin thought. 

"You going or do you want to out us to more of the neighbors," Haru pushed Rin out, rushing him. 

All in his best interest it turned out because Rin almost didn't make it to his train on time. Working as a cop in a big city didn't mean the best money. It was more Rin trying to make it in the big city with the love of his life slash upcoming chef star Haru. As Rin walked through the neighborhood to get to his station he couldn't help but smile. 

Yes, their apartment was kind of shit. But they were both working so hard together. They were doing this all together. And Rin couldn't ask for more. He didn't want more. He was fine and happy. A little sleep deprived, but he could deal with that if it meant coming home to Haru's cooking every day.

Thinking back to it Haru would be going grocery shopping. Rin didn't give him a list of food he wanted so they wouldn't just have fish. 

Pulling out his phone he sent a text to Haru with a list of items he needed to get and some he should get only if they were on sale. 

'I know.'

Rin laughed at the angry text he got back. 

"Matsuoka, texting your girlfriend so early!" His partner slapped him on the back. 

His boss walked up to them, "I thought you were married to that Haruka who writes notes on your lunches." 

Rin felt his entire face heat up, "Who told you to dig through my things?" He grumbled. 

They all laughed and let him go about his business. 

It was a slow day. A few accidents here and there and one shoplifter Rin just happened to walk by. Nothing really worth bragging about to his mother or anything. By the time he was leaving for the day it had already started raining. 

He ran to catch his train, pushing his way through people trying to do the same. Relieved to actually make it on time and to get a decent spot. The ride back to his neighborhood felt dragged on. Yawning, ready to pass out by the time he made it to his stop. 

Rin was pleasantly surprised to see Haru waiting for him. He took the umbrella from Haru's hand, his other occupied with a tote bag full of groceries. 

"You didn't have to wait," Rin teased. 

Haru held up the bag, "I ended up going out later than I planned." 

They walked up the stairs to their apartment, "What's for dinner?" 

"Meat was on sale," Haru opened the door which Rin noticed he left unlocked, "so hamburg steak." 

Rin's heart fluttered. Haru was treating him. Rin helped put some of the other groceries away while Haru prepared their meal. 

"You got called my wife today," Rin laughed. 

Haru shut the fridge and frowned. 

"It's from all the love notes you leave when you make me lunch," Rin hugged him from behind. 

"Then I'll stop making them." 

"What?" Rin kissed Haru on the neck, "I love them too much!" 

Haru turned around to wrap his arms around Rin's, "Okay." He leaned in to kiss Rin. 

Rin smiled into the kiss, nipping at Haru's bottom lip. Tugging and sucking until his lip was wet and swollen. He trailed down Haru's neck, brushing his lips against his skin. Stopping to suck on his collarbone. He left a light mark that he knew Haru could easily cover up if he needed to. 

"Rin, you should change," Haru gripped onto Rin's shoulders. 

Rin pulled his rain soaked t-shirt off and tossed it aside. He helped Haru out of his shirt and dropped to his knees. He unbuttoned Haru's pants, kissing his stomach as he did so. Haru kicked his pants to the side. Rin kissed Haru's already hard length through his jammers (always the little weirdo). 

Pulling those down, Rin wasted no time wrapping his mouth around Haru's cock. He licked, slowly pumping to get those small moans out of Haru that he loved so much. He pulled off of Haru with a small 'pop' and kissed under to his balls. Sucking and feeling the grip Haru had in his hair tighten. Rin licked back up to the tip of his cock. Lapping up the pre-cum that was starting to leak out of Haru. 

Rin looked up at Haru. He had his arm covering his face. He was panting and almost at his limit. 

"Rin," Haru peeked at him. 

Rin responded by licking down his shaft. 

Haru was trying to keep his voice steady, "Bag." He pointed to the grocery bag Rin had yet to put away. 

Rin grinned, kissing back up. He reached over and pulled out the new bottle of lube and condoms. "Were these on sale too?" Rin teased. 

Haru nodded, his face was still flushed. He pulled Rin closer, unbuttoning his pants which were still wet from running in the rain. Rin opened up the boxes while Haru busied himself with jacking Rin off. 

"Flavored, really?" Rin read the lube. 

He gasped when Haru tugged at him a little harder. Rin poured the lube into his hands, smelling the sweet strawberry kiwi scent. 

Haru turned around and spread his legs apart. Rin slipped a finger inside, pushing his body against Haru's. He put another one inside, reaching around to jerk Haru off as he stretched him. Kissing his neck, Rin couldn't help grind his hard-on against Haru's ass. 

He listened to Haru's pants get blocked out by the storm outside. Curling his fingers just right just to hear Haru moan. 

He handed a condom packet to Haru to open. Rin took his fingers out to watch Haru turn around and drop down. Condom in his mouth, Rin watched Haru roll it over his own cock. Twitching at the warm sensation. 

Haru stood back up and turned back around. Rin sunk into him, sighing. It had only been a few days since he was actually inside of Haru. But after the day he had he just wanted to hold Haru close and feel him around him. Haru pushed back, both letting out low groans at the motion. Rin rocked in and out of him. 

"Rin," Haru gripped onto the sides of the fridge. 

Rin felt him clench around his dick. Legs already shaking in an attempt to hold himself up. Rin pulled out and turned Haru around. He lifted him up and pushed him against the fridge. Rin pushed back into him, moving quicker. The fridge hitting the wall in the same rushed movements. 

"Jack yourself off," Rin managed out. 

Haru steadied himself with one hand on Rin's shoulder. He hurriedly pumped at his swollen, leaking cock until he spilled over. 

This was the only time Haru would get loud. When he was coming completely undone, moaning and wriggling as Rin finished inside of him. 

Rin practically screamed, biting down onto Haru's shoulder to muffle his voice, as he came. 

Pulling out of him, Rin put Haru down. Haru looked down at his hand covered in his own release. And Rin was sure there was lube leaking out of his ass. 

"Start a bath," Rin kissed his forehead, "I'll make dinner." 

Haru pulled Rin closer to him by the waist, "Dinner can wait." 

After their bath Rin had tried helped Haru with dinner. Only to be shooed away by Haru because, "Isn't your favorite drama on?" 

It was on but that was beside the point. 

They ate dinner and decided to go to bed early. With the now thunderstorm going on outside, Rin was able to focus on that instead of his neighbors. 

Which only lasted so long. 

Rin opened his eyes to the clock that read three in the morning. Not only was it down pouring, but their neighbors dog was barking. Not just barking, it was howling. 

What the hell. 

Haru rolled over to face Rin, "Is that next door?" 

Rin let out a frustrated groan. One night. He just wanted one night of sleep. One full night that he could enjoy. 

Haru startled Rin by getting out of bed. 

"What are you doing?" Rin sat up. 

Haru looked down at him, "We're tired. It's late. There shouldn't even be a dog there." 

"What if it's a service dog?" Rin countered.

"It's been barking all day." 

Rin dragged his hands over his face, "Okay." 

Haru walked towards the door making Rin bolt out of the bed. 

"You can't go like this!" He waved over Haru's naked body. 

Haru crossed his arms. Frowning, as if putting pants on was the worst thing in the world. "Then you go," He turned back around and went to bed. 

Rin sighed. He threw on the first shirt he found and headed for the door. 

"Rin," Haru stopped him, "If it's cute don't just let it be." 

Rin grumbled to himself. Because he wouldn't let the one thing that kept him from sleeping continue to do just that if it was cute. He never let Haru get in the way of his sleep. Maybe once or twice, but it benefited him. This dog would be the death of him. 

Rin opened the door and shuddered at the thunder that boomed. The dog next door barked louder. Rin couldn't blame him. This was a scary storm. But the owner should learn how to control his dog if they wanted to keep it. 

Knocking on the door, Rin waited with his arms crossed. 

He heard shuffling on the other side and a voice trying to quiet the dog. The door opened and Rin was taken aback. 

Standing in front of him was a tall, built man. He looked like he could easily lift Rin with one arm. And in the dim lighting provided above and from the man's home, Rin was still able to get a good look of him. Rin felt all the anger and frustration completely leave him. This man was incredibly handsome. He had brown hair that was tousled. He gave Rin an apologetic smile that made Rin instantly forgive him. That smile could end wars. 

The dog, which the man was holding, growled at Rin. And Rin remembered why he was even at this guy's door. 

"I'm so sorry!" The man bowed, "She's scared of thunderstorms." 

Rin nodded still memorized by this handsome man. 

The man went back inside his house and emerged with a pack of earplugs, "You can use these. I just got her and she's not really trained yet and I think she had a bad past because she - oh! I'm rambling." 

The man blushed and Rin felt an all too familiar warmth in his chest. 

"I'm sorry. You need your sleep," He bowed to Rin again. "Oh, by the way I'm Makoto Tachibana. I never got to introduce myself when you and your, um, friend moved in." 

Rin hid his chuckled behind his hand. He looked at the dog who was still barking at the rain, and then to Makoto Tachibana who was giving him such a hopeful smile. 

"Rin Matsuoka, and my 'um friend' is Haruka Nanase," Rin grinned up at him. 

He took the earplugs with a thanks, "Try wrapping her in a blanket." Rin waved and went back to his room. 

Exhausted, he crawled into bed and curled up next to Haru. He could feel his heart and he hoped Haru couldn't. 

Haru sat up, annoyed from the barking that was still happening, "Was he cute?" 

Rin handed Haru the earplugs, "Yeah." 

He realized later that Haru was talking about the dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru woke up before the alarm went off and was pleased that there was no longer a dog barking. He rolled over to face Rin who was causing unnecessary noise with his pilates exercise routine. Not that he could hear the ruckus he was making with his headphones in. 

Haru looked out the window. It was still down pouring, but at least the thunder stopped. He turned back to Rin and smiled. Resting his cheek on his hand as he watched Rin stretch. Because he would never forgive himself if he let a little rain stop him from working out. 

Rin turned around and jumped, surprised to see Haru awake. He pulled his headphones out and smiled, "Morning." 

"You're loud," Haru got out of bed and stretched. He turned off the alarm as soon as it started beeping and headed for the bathroom. 

"You're gonna get fat," Rin went back to his workout. 

Haru ignored the comment and waited for the water to heat up for his bath. He sighed, stepping into the tub. He could easily go to sleep right there. He let the warm water sooth his muscles that ached from the previous day's activities. 

Closing his eyes, Haru listened to the thumping of Rin's feet against the rug. He had a nice enough rhythm going that, combined with the rain, made Haru drowse off. 

He woke up to Rin stepping into the tub making it more cramped. Haru shifted so that he could comfortably sit on Rin's lap. 

"You're boney," Rin complained. 

Haru wiggled down onto Rin's thighs, "You were just calling me fat not too long ago." 

Rin hummed in response. Massaging Haru's shoulders. Haru leaned forward to allow Rin to rub further down his back. The silence was nice. It was still early enough that their neighbors weren't awake. So all Haru could hear was the water hitting the window and Rin's steadied breathing, warm against his skin. 

"Did I hurt you yesterday? You were sort of limping," Rin placed a kiss on the back of Haru's head. 

Haru was relieved he was facing away from Rin to hide his smile. Rin was always more concerned about other people than himself most of the time. 

"I'll be fine," Haru said. 

Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, "You can have your way with me tonight." Rin nibbled on his ear and Haru leaned into it. 

He pulled Rin's hands up and kissed them, "I work late tonight." 

Haru usually got the breakfast and lunch shift the restaurant, but had to trade with another chef. And since it was a Friday that would mean it would be busier. 

Rin groaned. Knowing full well that Haru would be lucky if he was home by midnight. 

"I got time now," Rin whispered. 

Haru glared at Rin because no he didn't have time. He had to go to work early. He was new to the force and at the moment they couldn't afford Rin sacrificing his job. 

Rin knew that too. He gave Haru a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled him up with him. He handed Haru a towel and he left the crowded bathroom. Haru followed shortly behind. With his towel wrapped comfortably around his waist, Haru got to making breakfast. 

He set down a tray for Rin while he watched the weather report. It was expected to rain all day. 

Haru went back to their tiny stove to make a quick lunch for Rin to take. Even making sure to leave the notes that Rin would get teased about. But he liked writing them. Especially if it made Rin blush. 

"The dog's not barking," Haru sat down next to Rin to eat his breakfast. 

Rin blushed, so slight Haru barely caught it, "Yeah." 

Haru left it at that. 

Rin kissed him when he was leaving for work. Haru handed him his lunch and the umbrella. Rin shoved the umbrella back into his hands and it was a silent showdown. One that Haru won. He watched Rin walk down the street, grumbling to himself in defeat with the umbrella over his head. 

Haru went about his normal morning routine. He washed dishes and cleaned up a little around the house. Although, there wasn't much to clean. Haru had spent the entire day before cleaning and paying bills before he aimlessly wandered the markets. 

He wasted his time watching morning dramas. And before he knew it he needed to get dressed for work. 

The dog next door barked wildly for the first time in hours. Sighing, Haru grabbed his lunchbox and left. Remembering to lock the door because Rin would yell at him if he didn't. 

The door where the barking dog lived opened and a man stepped out. Haru had to look up to the man because he was taller than Rin. Well built too. And he apparently owned the most annoying dog in existence. 

Then he turned to Haru and smiled. This man literal smiled with his eyes. Haru had seen enough American reality television (with Rin!) to see that this was the perfect "smize". Haru scoffed because Rin letting this off early was only because he was cute. 

"Oh, you must be Haruka. It's so nice to meet you!" The man had the softest, sweetest voice. 

Haruka felt as if he was floating. His feet felt as if they lifted off of the ground and this guy with his smize and his stupid dog was talking to him. 

"I'm Makoto Tachibana," Makoto gave a little bow. "I spoke with your um," He looked to his door, "I spoke with Rin last night. And he had a really good idea to stop my dogs barking and it worked. I wanted to thank him." 

This guy could really talk, Haru thought. 

"Rin's at work," Haru said. 

Makoto kept his perfect pretty boy smile plastered on his face, "I figured. I was just heading out myself." 

Haru nodded. 

"Are you going to the train station?" Makoto walked with him down the stairs. 

"Yeah." 

Opening his umbrella, Makoto smiled down at Haru, "Since you don't have one let's walk together." 

Haru would be damned if he ever admitted to getting butterflies at that moment. 

Most of the walk was Makoto talking. He worked at the fire station which actually wasn't far from where Rin worked. Makoto had lived in Tokyo for about three years now. And he got the dog less than a week ago. 

At the train station they parted ways. Haru thanked him for sharing his umbrella and had to physically walk away because Makoto was trying to let him use it. 

Haru got to work early enough to sit down and breathe before things got busy. He thought about Makoto and how nice it was for him to walk with Haru even though he didn't have to. Then he remembered waking up at three in the morning to a barking dog. And how Rin was obviously so smitten with Makoto he just let him go without threatening to get the dog kicked out. 

Which would explain why he was blushing extra in the morning. 

Sighing, Haru got to work. It was a long day ahead of him and he didn't have the time to waste his energy on being jealous. So he worked until the lunch crowd left and then he took his break. 

Stepping to the back of the restaurant, Haru checked his phone. He smiled when he saw a text from Rin complaining about another slow work day. He didn't reply. Only sat and ate his lunch. Happy that it finally stopped raining. 

Haru went back to work, the head chef praising him as he worked. Something that made the other cooks side-eye him. Working in a high end restaurant meant there was more competition to becoming sous chef. Haru wasn't competitive, but his passiveness came off as cold to the others. He wasn't very well liked in the kitchen. 

Work kept him busy. He didn't realize how tired he was until he was cleaning up. Haru yawned and leaned over his broom as he swept. 

"Nanase," The head chef spoke. 

Haru perked up and bowed to her, "Amakata, I-" 

She cut him off, "Go home. You've worked hard and you look awful." 

Haru bowed again, "Thank you." 

Relieved of his duties, Haru hurried out to catch his train. Happy that he got out earlier than he thought he would. If he had the energy he would've run home. 

Once he arrived home, he was pleased to not hear the dog barking. He opened the door with an, "I'm home," and kicked off his shoes. Haru was ready to curl up next to Rin and get some sleep. 

What he didn't expect was Makoto sitting in his home next to Rin. A little brown dog in Rin's lap and beer cans littered the floor. 

"Haru," Rin waved and laughed. He was already red in the face from one too many drinks. 

"Oh," Makoto stood, "Sorry for the intrusion. Rin invited me over." 

Rin was always the one to make friends easily. 

Rin turned to Makoto and waved his beer around as he spoke, "Haru only likes expensive hipster beer." 

Makoto giggled, hand covering his mouth. 

Rin continued, "He doesn't like our cheap beer. Says it doesn't taste right." 

"Nothing wrong with having good taste," Makoto smiled at Rin. Not his overfriendly smile that he used to introduce himself with. 

Rin was staring at Makoto in awe. An undeniable blush across his cheeks, and not from the beer. 

Haru scoffed at the scene before him. They were openly flirting right in front of him. Haru sat down next to them. He pet the dog in Rin's lap and casually slipped the beer out of Rin's hand. 

Rin leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You smell like fish." 

"You smell like beer," Haru drank the remains from the can and tried not to grimace at the taste. 

Makoto blushed at them. Entertaining himself by staring at the TV. 

Haru stared straight at him as he kissed Rin's forehead, "How was your day?" 

Rin drunkenly snuggled closer to Haru, "Good." 

Now Makoto looked slightly uncomfortable. Haru was beginning to pity the guy. 

"Oh!" Rin sat straight up, "Guess what the dog's name is, Haru. You'll love it." 

Haru stared down at the dog who had jumped out of Rin's lap and crawled into Makoto's. He could honestly care less about what the name of the dog was. Before Haru could even guess, though, Rin spoke again. 

"Saba!" Rin cheered. 

The dog's ears perked up. As did Haru's. 

Makoto laughed to himself, "I told Rin that and we ended up talking longer than I expected." 

"It's fine," Haru opened a beer. "He likes talking." 

They sat in silence for awhile, distracted by TV. Haru wondered if it would be rude to go to bed. But a part of him thought back to how nice Makoto was to him earlier that day. So Haru sat through another bad tasting beer. 

"Rin says that you're a chef," Makoto was smiling at Haru. 

Haru nodded. 

"He's going to be the number one chef in Japan," Rin slurred. He laid down in Haru's lap and closed his eyes. "His food is really amazing," Rin opened his eyes and looked up at Haru, "you're amazing." 

Haru felt his heart flutter, "You're drunk." He ran his hands through Rin's hair. It was getting long, almost past his shoulders. He needed a haircut. 

"'M not," Rin closed his eyes again. 

Makoto stood up and helped collect the beer cans from the floor. Haru was about to stand to help him, but Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. Haru watched Makoto finish cleaning up and putting the remaining beers in the fridge. 

"You don't have to do that," Haru told him. 

"It's the least I can do," Makoto gave Haru the same soft smile he gave to Rin. And Haru realized that Makoto was probably just as drunk as Rin. 

Haru nodded. His body felt warm even though he only had two beers. The grip he had on Rin's hair tightened a bit. Rin groaned and he went back to combing through the red locks. 

Makoto walked back over to pick up Saba. He bowed to Haru, "Thank you for having me over. You and Rin have both been really kind." 

Haru nudged Rin, "Makoto's leaving." He tried to wake him up, but Rin was already snoring. Haru looked back up to Makoto and rolled his eyes, "He's an idiot." 

Makoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "He did nothing but praise you." 

Haru finally managed to pry Rin's arms off of him, "He's stupid." Haru stared down at Rin sleeping then looked back to Makoto, "Can you help put him to bed." 

Makoto looked at Rin and at the mattress. He put Saba on the floor and hovered awkwardly in front of Haru. He lifted Rin up from Haru's lap. Haru tried to ignore how good Makoto smelled as he helped his boyfriend to bed. 

Rin wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, mumbling something Haru couldn't hear. Makoto tripped as he laid Rin down. Catching himself so he wouldn't fall on top of Rin. 

Haru turned away. Makoto was quick to leave after that. He picked his dog back up and walked to the door. 

"I'll see you later," Makoto waved. 

Haru gladly shut the door on him. There was a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach when Makoto was around. It was a feeling that Haru didn't really like. He was nervous. 

Turning back to Rin, Haru sighed. He was feeling his exhaustion set in. Haru stripped out of all his clothes and turned on the fan. Now that it wasn't raining anymore, he cracked the window open. He laid down in bed next to Rin and curled up. 

Rin rolled over, holding him close, "You smell good." 

"I smell like fish," Haru reminded him of what he had said before. 

But Rin was out our of it already. He kissed Haru's chest, "Haru always smells good." 

Haru blushed. He prayed Rin would go to sleep soon. 

The room was silent before Rin spoke again, "I love you." The words were soft and muffled into Haru's chest. 

Haru tightened his hold on Rin. Feeling a little embarrassed, he responded with a quick, "I love you too." 

Rin rolled them so that he was sitting on top of Haru. He kissed down Haru's neck and chest. Moving back up to kiss his mouth. He paused, looking Haru in the eyes. 

Haru helped him out of his clothes and rolled them to the other side of the bed. He was on top of Rin now. Rin was blushing underneath him, completely naked. 

Haru kissed him, "Let's sleep." 

Rin nodded, kissing him back. Haru wrapped his arm around Rin, acting as the big spoon. And they fell asleep.

In the morning, Haru woke up first which wasn't rare. Rin didn't have work today, which was probably why he had so much to drink. Haru took a quick bath (it was quick for him) and went into the kitchen to make Rin a nice hangover cure. 

Haru wanted to save the meat he managed to get on sale for another dinner. So Rin would just have to deal with that. He cooked veggies and made a miso broth. That's what woke Rin up. 

Groaning, Rin stood up and went to the bathroom. 

Haru quietly finished the miso ramen, topping it with a soft boiled egg. Rin came out not too long after and headed straight for the bed. 

"Rin," Haru held up the bowl of ramen. 

Rin groaned and waved Haru away, "I feel like I'm gonna hurl." 

"Self-inflicted," Haru sat down on the floor and ate the bowl he originally made for Rin. "There's a serving left for you when you're feeling up for it," He stared at Rin cocooned in the sheets. 

"Thanks," Rin mumbled. 

Haru finished his breakfast in silence. Then got up to get ready for work. Before he left he uncovered Rin who was wearing the cutest pout. 

"I'm leaving," He kissed Rin. 

Rin smiled against Haru's lips, "You know an orgasm can help a headache." 

Haru pulled Rin into a deeper kiss. Holding the back of Rin's head to hold him close. Rin opened his mouth and Haru licked into it. He bit at Rin's lip, kissing it. And then pulled away. 

"Don't forget to eat," Haru smirked. 

"Tease," Rin grumbled and pulled the covers back over his head. 

Haru walked out and yawned. He barely got any sleep the past few nights and it was starting to catch up on him. Walking down the street, Haru greeted the few people who milled about in front of their houses and stores. 

And just Haru's luck, there's Makoto Tachibana jogging towards him. Haru thinks he can avoid him, but there's nowhere to turn on this narrow street. He's already been seen. 

"Heading to work I see," Makoto slows to a stop. Sweat glistening his forehead. Chest moving as he tried evening out his breath. 

Haru's eyes travel back up to Makoto's. Feeling a little heated at the sight of him panting and sweaty. "Yeah," He said, "you hold your alcohol better than Rin." 

Makoto chuckled and Haru had to look away to hide the blush that was most definitely on his face. 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a headache when I woke up. But I figured a good workout would help. Plus I haven't gone jogging in a long time. Unfortunately it's not my favorite thing in the world and, oh," Makoto stopped talking. 

Haru wouldn't mind listening to him talk more. He was interesting, even if he was a little chatty. 

"I'm sorry," Makoto bowed, "you have to get to work. Have a nice day." 

Haru watched Makoto jog off. 

Haru headed to work and was happy that the day was busy enough to keep him distracted. By the time lunch time rolled around, Rin had stopped by with lunch for Haru. 

Mackerel cooked just the way he liked it on a bed of rice. If they weren't in public, Haru would have kissed Rin. 

"Feeling better?" Haru asked. 

Rin nodded, "The soup helped. Still have a headache though." 

Haru closed his eyes, "You're spoiled." 

"Only because you spoil me," Rin wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Nanase!" One of the other chefs called from the side. 

Haru finished his food and thanked Rin. 

With that Haru was whisked away back into the busy kitchen. The day went by a lot faster than the previous day. By the time he was out of work the sun was already setting. 

He came home to a bouquet of hydrangeas on the bed. Haru picked it up and smelled them. He heard water splash in the tub and grinned. Rin was always the romantic. 

Haru stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Not minding how cramped it was, Haru stepped into the tub with Rin. 

Rin laughed, "We look ridiculous." 

"The flowers are nice," Haru wrapped his arms around Rin. 

They made out, lazily rubbing against each other. Haru was already half hard under the water. Rin's tongue licking at a hickey he just made on Haru's chest. 

They were in the tub until it got cold. And even time after that. Rin helped scrub Haru's back, and Haru returned the favor. Slipping his hands lower to let Rin know exactly what he wanted. 

They dried each other off. Haru kissed Rin's face, holding his hand to lead him to the bed. 

Rin moved the flowers to the floor while Haru grabbed the condoms and lube. Haru climbed on top of him, kissing down his neck and chest. 

Rin bucked his hips, hard dick rubbing against Haru. Haru kissed and sucked on Rin's nipple. Tweaking the other to hear Rin moan. He sucked harder and bit down knowing that Rin liked when he did.

"Fuck, Haru," Rin gripped onto Haru's hair. 

Haru moved down and left a trail of bite marks as he went. He kissed the tip of Rin's cock. Shoving it into his mouth at one time. He played with Rin's nipples. 

Reaching over to the lube, Haru squirted it onto his fingers. Rin hooked his arms around his legs. Haru circled his hole watching Rin's reaction. He looked down to his finger slipping easily into Rin. Licking his lips, Haru pressed in another. 

Rin moaned and twitched. Haru kissed the inside of his thighs. He stretched Rin easily. Which made him uncomfortably hard. He couldn't help grind against the bed. 

Haru replaced his fingers with his tongue. Rin let out a loud groan at the contact. Haru licked, tasting the strawberry kiwi lube. He sucked and kissed inside Rin. The way Rin moved his hips against Haru's face made Haru feel like he could come on the spot. 

He gave Rin one last lick and sat back up to roll a condom on. He slicked more lube on himself and lined himself up with Rin's entrance. He pushed inside, watching the way Rin's face contorted. Once he was fully inside he put Rin's legs on his shoulders. 

He moved back out and slammed back in. Rin stared up at him through lidded eyes. His cheeks red, and lip swollen from biting on it. 

"You're so spoiled," Haru said in between thrusts. 

Rin moaned and reached up to urge Haru closer, "Spoil me, Haru," he chanted. 

Haru leaned closer to kiss Rin, legs pushed over Rin's head. Haru was thankful for such a flexible boyfriend as he watched the way Rin panted. He suddenly thought back to Makoto in the morning all sweaty and out of breath. Worn out just as Rin was now. He quickly pushed that image out of his mind and focused on Rin who looked close to coming completely undone. He moved faster in him pausing when he came. 

Haru pulled out and scooted down to suck Rin off. Rin didn't last long after, coming into Haru's mouth with a muffled scream. Haru kissed back up Rin's body. Rin pulled him into a heated kiss only pulling away because he needed to breathe. 

Haru took the moment to get rid of the condom. He laid back down next to Rin who was smiling at him. Eyes wide, tears brimmed the corners. Haru pulled him into a hug. A slight wave of guilt washing over him. He couldn't admit to Rin that he wasn't thinking of him when he came. He couldn't let Rin know that his mind was wondering. But he could let Rin know he loved him with all of his heart. 

Even though it was only nine and they hadn't eaten dinner yet, they fell asleep. Haru holding Rin close to him. Rin's arms wrapped around Haru's, tears drying against Haru's chest. Love in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru is crushing hard. next is makoto. 
> 
> laughs at myself bc this was going to be 1 cute marinka short and it's just stretched out rinharu smut so far. makoto will have his time.
> 
> in the mean time you meat eaters should enjoy this [miso ramen recipe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7fZjiLV36c)

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be a little one shot but it kept going and so yeah...
> 
> haru will meet makoto next.


End file.
